Goodbye New World
Plot Summary Commander Hazar gets a call from Viceroy Throk of the Drule Empire, who berates him about blowing up the planet. Meanwhile, Hazar has a spy on board the S.S. Explorer relaying to him that the ship and Voltron Teams. The Voltron Force is listening to guitar music while they take a moment to rest. Hazar contemptuous of them not being constantly ready for war. Hazar's new second in command Malvor demands to be sent out. Once the crewmember playing his old guitar is done, he gets a round of applause. Jeff wonders where Krik has gone. Krik is on the bridge with Cinda, watching the command crew plot a new course. Krik fears there's going to be another attack while the bridge crew waves off his fears. Malvor is given command of the next attack by Hazar. He has plan to defeat the Voltron Force and the Explorer. The Explorer is traveling through a region of space rife with black holes, he plans to lure them into the event horizon of one of the anomalies. Malvor also plans to fake a distress call to trick the Voltron Force into the trap. Jeff approaches a Krik gazing at the stars and advises him to be cool. Cliff meanwhile points out that Jeff recently got into a fistfight with a guy himself. The Explorer spots the area full of black holes. The team thinks it's what Krik has been worrying about. The bridge crew thinks it may be interfering with locating the planet Krik told them was nearby. Captain Hawkins assumes it's a black hole cluster when the radio operator reports an incoming distress signal. Hawkins correctly guesses that it's coming straight from the cluster of black holes and trying to respond would trap them their as well. Hawkins points out they are duty-bound to render aid, so he orders the Sea Team to head into the area and investigate. The Sea Team plunges in. The Black Holes start sapping their energy reserves. Despite their best efforts the team can't locate any ship in distress. The chance it's a hoax is bought up, then the team discover that something is following them. The Commander calls in to pull them out but the Drules are forcing them deeper. The Sea Team Combiner starts shaking apart. Kirk dives them deeper. Sea Team gets some readings but can’t communicate with the Explorer. The readings turn out to be a meteor at the center of the black hole. They land and discover a Robeast. Malvor gloats about trapping the Sea Team and orders an attack. The Sea Team Combiner splits up to present a larger group of smaller targets. The other Voltron Teams are sent out to help. Drule ships start engaging the Sea Team and a dogfight breaks out. Sea Team can't contact the others and the reinforcements can't detect the Sea Team. The Sea Team manages to clear the Drule fighters, but the Robeast starts attacking along with more fighters. Soon the other teams arrive to help with the fighters. Finally the order to form Voltron is given. The Robeast tosses Voltron deeper into the black hole, draining some of Voltron's energy. Krik offers the idea to leave the area so they can fight better. The others agree, Voltron quickly flees back to the meteor where Malvor's ship is now located. Malvor berates his crewmen for letting Voltron escape. The Robeast tries to drag Voltron back in with some cables, but Voltron manages to get loose and form it's Blazing Sword. The Robeast grips Voltron and starts shocking him. Kirk comes up with a plan that fees Voltron, the mighty robot then stabs the Robeast. Jeff asks how Krik seems to know what's sometimes going to happen. Krik says it's a sixth sense that he has. Krik says Commander Hawkins is about to call, at that moment Hawkins calls them and reports that Krik's assumed planet has been located and Voltron and the Explorer head off to investigate. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Jeff * Rocky * Chip * Wolo * Ginger * Cliff * Marvin * Cinda * Krik * Lisa Explorer crew * Hawkins * Newley * Hardware Drules * Hazar * Throk * Malvor Galaxy Garrison on Earth Quotes "Am I doomed to eternal defeat? Simply because I'm surrounded by bunglers and imbeciles?!" Malvor Notes Notable Edits from the Original Armored Fleet Dairugger XV episode References Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe Vehicle Force episodes